Self-service terminals are used to allow customers to execute transactions and/or access information at a public location in an unassisted, or minimally assisted, manner. One common type of self-service terminal is an automated teller machine (ATM).
To provide customers with an enhanced transaction experience, there has been a trend to provide larger displays on ATMs, and also to provide touch sensitive panels to allow a customer to execute a transaction by touching the panel at an area in registration with a desired option presented on the display. However, the use of touch sensitive panels and large displays can compromise customer privacy and security of customer entered information (such as the customer's personal identification number (PIN)).
It is among the objects of an embodiment of the present invention to provide the advantages of an enhanced customer experience while retaining customer privacy and security.